


Inmutable

by zelsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas están cambiando demasiado para el gusto de Sirius. O no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inmutable

  
Remus sopla sobre la superficie de su té y mira el vapor despejarse entre espirales de humo. Tamborilea con sus dedos alrededor del vaso de plástico, el calor transpasando la lana gastada de sus guantes y llegándole a la piel, y mira a ambos lados de la calle, encogiéndose dentro de su abrigo.

\- Joder, Lunático. El mundo se va a la mierda. – Declara Sirius mientras abre la puerta de la tienda con más fuerza de la necesaria, la puerta chocando con un sonido cristalino contra la pared, y agita la mano donde lleva el café, el ceño profundamente fruncido.

\- Hmmm. – Remus sólo asiente dentro de su té, dando un sorbo diminuto que le escalda los labios.

El frío de la mañana es afilado, cortante, pero si caminan despacio el sol les calienta las espaldas casi con timidez, como si la primavera estuviese diciéndoles hola desde algún punto lejano e indeterminado del cielo. Remus inclina la cabeza dentro de su té y siente los rayos de sol acariciarle la nuca.

\- ¡Y esto— - Sirius escupe el café que acaba de meterse en la boca y agita las manos a su alrededor. - ¡Esto lleva leche! Merlín, Lunático, ¿es que ya no hay nada sagrado en este mundo?

\- Hmmm. – Remus siente los párpados pesados por el sueño y está intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar a Sirius, que rompe el delicado equilibrio de la mañana con su energía excesiva. No que sea posible ignorar a Sirius en ningún momento pero él lo _intenta_.

El parque tiene un invernadero en el centro, y su estructura sobresale por la copa de los árboles como la espalda de un gigante dormido, su columna una curva de vidrio y metal barato. La luz grisácea rebota sobre sus cristales, haciendo que el cielo parezca el doble de grande y la corriente ocasional de viento agita la bufanda de Sirius, que cuelga sin vida a ambos lados de su cuello.

\- Y Ojoloco nos manda hacer el ejercicio este de mierda a las seis de la mañana. A LAS SEIS. DE LA MAÑANA. – Puntúa cada frase con un movimiento enfadado de cabeza. – Y todo esto _andando_. ¿Pero qué somos? ¡¿animales?!

Remus contiene las ganas de señalar que, al menos en parte, eso es exactamente lo que son.

\- Se supone que el ejercicio consiste en conocer las calles como los muggles, Sirius, pues claro que hay que ir andando. – Su té se ha enfriado un poco y Remus da un trago agradecido, el líquido bajando como una bendición hasta su estómago.

\- Y eso está muy bien, ¿pero no podríamos, qué sé yo, estudiarnos un mapa?

\- Si fuese tan fácil James y tú encontraríais alguna manera de hacer trampa y quedaros en la cama. – En realidad el ejercicio requiere solamente pasear por Londres y dejar una marca en puntos clave de la ciudad, lo cual sería extremadamente agradable si Sirius parase de quejarse durante cinco minutos seguidos.

Cosa que evidentemente no va a pasar.

\- Ah, ¡no me hables de James! – Bufa Sirius, tirando su café dentro de una papelera en un raro gesto de civismo. Se pasa las manos por el pelo, y sus dedos dejan surcos entre sus mechones que hacen que el estómago de Remus tiemble un poco. - Ese traidor.

Remus sonríe de medio lado y saca su varita, balanceando su té en la otra mano, y da un par de golpecitos en un banco. Hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección Sirius, que saca su varita de mala gana y repite el movimiento, y sus nombres brillan sobre la superficie de madera con letra florida antes de desaparecer desde los bordes hacia el centro.

Siguen caminando, sus pies haciendo crujir la gravilla del camino.

\- Sabías perfectamente que iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

\- ¡Pero yo me estaba inclinando por el tarde, Lunático! ¡estaba _apostado_ por el tarde! – Sirius aprieta la mandíbula y se guarda la varita en el bolsillo de atrás de sus vaqueros. – Hay que joderse, un merodeador casándose. – Farfulla. - ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Un Slytherin bueno?

\- Ya hay Slytherins buenos.

\- Eso es una sucia mentira. – Gruñe Sirius distraídamente mientras se inspecciona un mechón, sus dedos pasando nerviosamente por cada pelo negro. Se para, abruptamente y mira a Remus a través de la cortina de su pelo. – Y me he encontrado una cana.

Remus pliega los labios dentro de su boca.

\- ¿Una qué?

\- ¡Una cana, Remus! Santa Circe, pero qué más puede pasar.

Sirius se sienta justo donde está, en medio del camino y empieza a revolverse la parte frontal de su pelo, despeinándose hasta tal punto que parece que le ha pasado un torbellino por la cabeza, y tiene una expresión de pánico tan absurda que Remus se echaría a reir si fuese peor persona. Pero Remus es una buena persona y además siente una debilidad infinita por este chico, así que en lugar de reírse se acerca y se arrodilla enfrente de Sirius, que no para de murmurar _putaputaputa cana, te voy a arrancar como mi madre le arrancaba las orejas a los elfos_.

\- A ver. – Posa su té sobre la gravilla y se quita los guantes, guardándoselos de mala manera en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Sirius le mira ligeramente desesperado y Remus hace como que busca un poco entre su pelo, que es más suave de lo que cualquier pelo que no se ha cepillado en la última semana debería ser. – Yo aquí no veo ninguna cana.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Sirius se queda vizco intentando buscar la dichosa cana en el pelo de su flequillo, y Remus no puede evitar sonreír.

\- Segurísimo.

El suspiro de Sirius crea volutas de vapor enfrente de su boca, y cada nube golpea a Remus en las mejillas, la humedad prendiéndose de su piel. Los ojos de Sirius son como mirar el cielo a través de la rendija de sus párpados.

\- Las cosas están cambiado mucho, Lunático. – Susurra en el espacio entre sus bocas, sus palabras dejando volutas un poco enfadas, un poco tristes en el aire.

Remus asiente lentamente y le sujeta de los extremos de su bufanda, los colores de Gryffindor brillando oro y grana, tan intensos como el primer día. Enreda un poco la lana entre sus manos y le toca el lateral del cuello antes de tirar de la tela con intención.

\- Pero no todo.

Sirius traga saliva y asiente ( _no todo_ ) contra sus labios, sus manos colándose dentro del calor de su abrigo. Remus parpadea, las pestañas de Sirius una mancha borrosa desde tan cerca, y entonces la ve.

\- ¡Au!

\- _Aaaa_ quí estás. – La cana brilla plateada, colgando como un hilo finísimo entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Lunático! - Sirius se frota la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, su expresión balanceándose entre la sorpresa y el enfado.

\- Hm. – Remus carraspea, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el polvo de sus rodillas. – Lo siento, pero ahora que sé que eres un _anciano_ – Pronuncia la palabra con deliberada lentitud, colocándose los guantes dedo por dedo y mirando a Sirius abrir y cerrar la boca rítmicamente, - no estoy seguro de querer continuar con esto.

Sirius se pone de pie con una sonrisa feroz y murmura _un anciano, ¿eh?_ y Remus hace como que echa a correr antes de dejarse atrapar contra la corteza en un árbol. Sirius se inclina con una sonrisa y cuando le besa, suave y canalla y un poquito optimista, el corazón de Remus torpieza dentro de su pecho y el calor se extiende tan rápido por su cuerpo que es como si nunca hubiese tenido frío.

La mañana se va poco a poco y al final se olvidan de su ejercicio, ocupados como están en besarse contra todos los árboles del parque y escandalizar a los pocos muggles madrugadores que se cruzan, y cuando llegan al Ministerio, los labios rojos y el corazón ligero, Ojoloco les echa un vistazo circular antes de gruñir,

\- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿es que ustedes no van a cambiar nunca?

\- Parece que no, señor. – Dice Sirius, la sonrisa espesándole la voz y una mano discreta intentando encontrarle las cosquillas a Remus en su costado, entre los pliegues de su abrigo.

 _No. Por suerte parece que no_.

 **fin**


End file.
